


Consummate Professionalism

by ConceptaDecency



Series: The Initiation [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Humor, Humour, Jadzia Winds Julian Up, M/M, devilment, raktajinos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: "How was the blowie?" Jadzia mouthed as Julian slid into the chair beside her. He considered pretending he hadn't understood, but decided Jadzia was fully capable of drawing the full attention of the entire senior staff upon both of them if she decided the question needed repeating.So leaning in was the only option, really."Spectacular," he mouthed back.***Prompted byAlexisaFanST's comment onA Little Knowledgethat I ought to write the staff meeting mentioned in that fic, and of course have Jadzia wind Julian up a little.





	Consummate Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexisaFanST](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/gifts).



> This one is a solo work by ConceptaDecency. 
> 
> Much love and thanks to [zaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan) for the original idea for this series!

"How was the blowie?" Jadzia mouthed as Julian slid into the chair beside her. He considered pretending he hadn't understood, but decided Jadzia was fully capable of drawing the full attention of the entire senior staff upon both of them if she decided the question needed repeating. 

So leaning in was the only option, really.

"Spectacular," he mouthed back.

Jadzia grinned and tapped her chin twice with her pinky, the Trill equivalent of a human thumbs up. 

"Ahem. Doctor. Old Man. If you two are finished with your little conversation, I'd like to start the meeting." Standing at the front of the wardroom, Sisko was a study in non-amused amusement. "That is, unless there's something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

"Sorry, Benjamin. Julian was telling me about some relaxation techniques he was trying out with Garak on his lunch break. He does seem a lot more relaxed than he was this morning, doesn't he, Chief?"

Julian sank into his chair. Across the table, Miles nearly aspirated his coffee. "Em, yeah, he certainly does," he agreed, once the coughing had subsided. "Especially considering how much raktajino he's had today."

"Well. As much as I'm gratified to know that my Chief Medical Officer is...raktajino?” Genuine interest shone in Sisko’s eyes. Of course it would, when food or drink were mentioned. “Aren't you usually a tea man, Julian?"

"I, em, didn't sleep very well last night, Sir," said Julian, straightening his posture in a vain attempt to look more alert. “I thought I’d have something stronger today.”

"Did you try one from the Klingon restaurant? Kren's started roasting his own beans and it is _mwah_!" Sisko chef-kissed the tips of his thumb and index finger. 

"No, Sir. Just from the replicators." 

"That's too bad. Kren's are works of art."

"Maybe I'll get one there tomorrow, Sir."

"Do."

"Are you anticipating another sleepless night, Julian?" The innocence in Jadzia's voice was betrayed by the devilish glint her eye. "Why don't you see if Garak will show you some more relaxation techniques before you go to bed?"

"Dax, why are you encouraging him to learn _Cardassian_ relaxation techniques? Especially from Garak?" Kira, on the other side of Jadzia, looked concerned. She leaned forward to address Julian. "Doctor, if you really want to sleep better there are several Bajoran meditations that are very effective, even for beginners. I can show you, if you like."

"Oh, I don't think he needs any encouragement to spend time with Garak. Aren't you having him over to play _kotra_ this evening anyway, Julian? I'm sure he'd be happy to help you if you can't sleep. He's very fond of you."

"'Having him over'? In your quarters?" Kira had graduated from concern to full-on suspicion. "Doctor, I don't want to tell you how to run your social life, but please say you'll be careful. There's no way he just wants to play _kotra_ with you."

"Thank you, Major. I'm sure I'll be fine, but I promise I'll keep a close eye on Garak." Julian was speaking to Kira, but his eyes were shooting to kill at Jadzia, who was choking up beside him.

"What is so funny, Jadzia? Why do you go on about Doctor Bashir’s sleep problems?” Worf had had enough, it seemed. Julian allowed himself a small amount of optimism. Maybe Worf's protests would get Jadzia to stop. “We are wasting time. And besides,” Worf turned to Julian, “it is clear that if Doctor Bashir does not sleep tonight it will be because he has had too much coffee. Humans cannot handle it as other, stronger species can.” 

“It _is_ an Earth drink, Mr Worf,” said Sisko coolly. “I think we humans do just fine.”

“It is?” Kira tilted her cup and peered into her own raktajino, as if the truth was at the bottom. “I thought it was Klingon.” 

Worf raised his head with pride. “It may have come from Earth originally, but coffee was perfected by Klingons.” 

"If it's so perfect, then why do you only ever drink prune juice?" Jadzia nodded across the table at the half-full tumbler in front of Worf. She was pure wickedness. Julian was pure relief to have her attention focused somewhere other than him. 

“I...do not like the taste of coffee. It is too bitter. But that is a personal preference.” 

”It's an acquired taste. You can't give up after one cup."

"Jadzia, I did not 'give up' after one cup. I simply..."

"Ahem. Captain. If I may." Sat nearly motionless at the foot of the table, Odo had been silently studying his PADD up until this point, waiting for the meeting to begin. "Worf is right. We _are_ wasting time. I'm sure we all have better things to do than discuss Earth drinks."

"Yes, of course, you're right, Constable." Sisko was all business again.

"Though I would caution you, Doctor. In my experience, once a Cardassian has found a worthy partner he or she can be quite persistent."

Julian, who, as the conversation had drifted away from the topic of himself, had been idly fidgeting with his nearly-empty cup in a fug of wired exhaustion, jerked his head up to blink agog at Odo. "Pardon me, Constable?"

"At _kotra_ , Doctor. They can get very passionate and single-minded about it. Constantly wanting to practise and experiment with more complex manoeuvres. If you start playing _kotra_ with Garak you may find he wants to play all the time."

Julian glanced first at Jadzia and then at Miles, both of whom looked as surprised as he was. Could Odo mean...? Was he in on...? No, what a notion. It was extremely unlikely. 

"Thank you for the warning, Odo."

"It's too late for you, then, Julian." Miles' shifty glance said _sorry Julian, but I've got to get to the bottom of this_. "Weren't you playing _kotra_ with Garak last night?"

"Erm. Yes."

"And you're playing again tonight, Doctor? Perhaps you should have another raktajino. I understand a lot of energy is needed to keep up with a middle-aged Cardassian." Was Odo smirking? "At _kotra_. I hope you knew what you were doing when you first started playing with him, because he's going to be quite frustrated if he can't play regularly. And as Head of Security, I don't need a Cardassian ex-spy channeling his frustration into who knows what unsavoury activities."

A beat. The station thrummed and murmured. Miles and Jadzia could not have looked more amused. Brow furrowed, Kira studied Julian and Odo, then visibly gasped as the penny dropped. Sisko appeared to be stifling a grin. Worf was stock-straight, annoyed and stony.

"Well, I've found _kotra_ to be a lot of fun, so..." Julian tried to disappear into his chair without looking like he was disappearing into his chair. 

"Benjamin.” Jadzia broke the tension. Julian could have kissed her. "I could really go for one of Kren’s raktajinos. Do you think he’d send some up here?"

"Excellent idea, Old Man. I'm sure he would.” 

Julian's PADD pinged with a message from Jadzia as Sisko was taking orders for his staff. _Don't worry about Odo. He's just looking out for Garak._ He glanced up. Jadzia's eyes were apologetic. Well, they should be. He really could have done without being humiliated in front of the entire senior staff, and it had been all her fault. A second message filled the screen. _You know you're not obliged to keep having sex with Garak if you don't want to?_

 _dont mind that._ One eye on the captain, Julian typed hurriedly. _can put up w frequency until out of his system_

Sisko had put the raktajino orders through to Kren and was looking at Julian and Jadzia expectantly. Chastened, they laid their PADDS on the table. "Now, Major, your report on the Halara District."

Kira walked up to the front of the room, and Jadzia seized the moment to lean in to Julian's ear. "About him getting it out of his system, Julian. There's something I need to tell you about Cardassian sex drive..."

**Author's Note:**

> I love your comments and kudos! Suggestions for further scenes in this series will be considered, too. It seems to be that kind of series.


End file.
